fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan vs. Wild
Fan vs. Wild is episode 18a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy takes Kyle and Chum Chum with him on a camping trip atop the Frosty Mart, where they lend their imaginations to seeing the roof's "Great Frosty Mountain". But when Kyle accidently drops the rope when they want to leave, the boys are forced to survive in the roof's freezy climate in this camping adventure. Plot Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle are walking down the sidewalk going camping together. Kyle is somewhat a little displeased, but Fanboy snaps him out by thinking of gazing upon "that majestic mountain peak as it beckons like some kind of pointy super hill...thing". Chum Chum breaks the fourth wall by telling the audience that nature brings out his inner poet. They approach the Frosty Mart, where Fanboy introduces Great Frosty Mountain, a mountain on the roof which they will climb, to which Kyle is disgusted at. F&C tell him it is the mountain as long as it deems their efforts worthy and Lenny doesn't swat them off with a broom again. Fanboy throws a rope up to the peak just as Kyle say he does not want to go camping on the roof. This is proven false when he is constantly bumped on the roof before being dragged up to the peak. Chum Chum warns him if he sees any bears, play dead. Kyle responds by quoting "It won't be a stretch." Lenny comes out, angry that the boys are on the roof. He uses his new extending broom to try and swat them off, only to hear Fanboy warn him he's in avalanche country. Lenny doesn't believe Fanboy, but he gets covered with snow from the roof. Fanboy and Chum Chum climb up to the roof and as they do, it turns into a winter wilderness. Once they reach the top, they find Kyle and tell him it's glorious there. Fanboy goes over to a vent and breathes in some lemon pine stink from the men's washroom, where he mistakes for fresh mountain air. Chum Chum's stomach growls, and Fanboy smells a pack of wild burritos approaching. Because he's trained in the art of snack calls, he chants a burrito song to call them. Kyle tries to pep it up by singing "Ninininincomm...poops", but Fanboy says the line won't work as the nincommpoops flew north for the winter. Kyle decides to join them and leaves, leaving Fanboy and Chum Chum catch the wild burritos without him. Kyle heads over to the pole where the exit rope is, and was about to climb down it when he accidently loosens it from the pole and it hits the road. F&C greet him and were happy he could stay, only for their happiness to turn to shock when they learn Kyle dropped the rope. They see it eight feet away from them from the peak of the roof. Kyle says all they need is a long stick or medium sized umbrella, but finds a little bendy straw. He sticks it down, thinking it will work, but he had no luck. Fanboy assumes Kyle doesn't understand the danger they're in and decides to go for help. Chum Chum doesn't want Fanboy to do it, as it's too dangerous. Fanboy says it's their only chance and if he starts now, maybe he may get help by nightfall before the wolves come. He climbs across the icicles on the roof edge only to fall down on one of the poles. He greets Yo, who offers him Frosty Freezy Freeze, but refuses due to cooties. He tells her that he's part of an alpine expedition that is stranded on Great Frosty Mountain, and wants her to go get help. She agrees, and gives Fanboy a boost back up to the roof. Fanboy runs back to Chum Chum, who's trying to keep Kyle warm. Kyle tells Fanboy he should've asked Yo to give him the rope rather than get help, but Fanboy says the rope is gone and it will never come back. Oz calls the trio through a tomato soup can and announces he will help them. After learning there are no large inflatable three-person slides, Oz decides to improvise. He gives orders to the main 3 from a blueprint, and a montage plays as they work. When they finish, Oz thinks they built a crude but workable three-man rescue helicopter, but it was instead a lighted display case with chrome accents, turning out Oz switched the blueprint with the plans for remodeling his shop. After Kyle bursts out at Oz for this, Oz cuts the can and leaves. A blizzard strikes and Fanboy starts putting collectibles he found into the case. The main 3 start shivering in the cold, to which Chum Chum thinks it's the end. Fanboy thinks so, and the two cry. Chum Chum sadly says Fanboy's the best friend anyone could've ever hoped for, and Fanboy will always remember him. He does not leave Kyle out, who says it's a good show. Chum Chum relives the times he and Fanboy had, as this is where it all ends. Fanboy thinks it's seems like they first met, and the flashback of them when they first met each other in kindergarten was shown. Chum Chum realizes he poked Fanboy's eye that time, and discovers Fanboy still has his glass eye with him. Fanboy discovers it's the answer to freeing them, and goes over to the main pole. Kyle wonders how a glass eye will get them down, and Fanboy tries to get the right angle, to make the sun will cut through the sign so it can be used to get down. Kyle complains that Fanboy needs the sun, but learns he doesn't as the glass eye fires a ray that temporally bends the sign. The main 3 ride it to get back down to the road. Fanboy and Chum Chum celebrate with a victory dance, and Kyle kisses the road, claiming how much he missed it so much. Fanboy says it was an awesome camping trip. Chum Chum loved the victory dance they had, but says the other parts were foggy. Kyle wasn't pleased with the "foggy" part stating they danced with death up there, and will carry a mental picture of it forever. He leaves the boys disgusted as he heads for home, but they follow him and ask him to give them mental pictures, too. Lenny comes out of the snow that hit them and tells them to stay off the roof, only to realize he's still in avalanche country, and more snow hits him. The collectible case hits him as well. Transcript Songs *''Burrito Call'' Gallery Running Gags *Kyle complaining about the camping activities. *Oz mentioning something two-person, and Kyle corrects him with three-person. *Lenny shouting out so loudly, an avalanche of snow drops on him. *The roof's winter wilderness returns to normal whenever something not related to camping occurs or something important or bad happens. Trivia *It's revealed that the Frosty Mart has a winter wilderness on the roof most of the time. *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum go camping. *Chum Chum breaks the fourth wall when he looks into the camera and says "Nature brings out his inner poet." *Although Boog does appear, he does not speak. *Kyle said Yo's name for the first time. *The scene goes from day to night as well as light snow and a blizzard, perhaps to reflect how the boys are surviving as the episode goes on. *Yo does not interact with Chum Chum in this episode. *Fanboy calls Chum Chum 'Sir Edmund Chummery' in this episode. Perhaps his real name? *This episode reveals that when Fanboy and Chum Chum first met as kids, Chum Chum poked Fanboy's eye. Due to this, his left eye is glass. *It's a good thing Fanboy stopped Kyle from falling off the roof to get the rope, as if Kyle fell off the roof this high, he'd be dead. *A simpleton is an ignorant, foolish, or silly person. In addition, a nicompoop refers to a fool or simpleton. *The word "Spelunk" means to explore caves, especially as a hobby. *Fanboy and Chum Chum's imaginative attitude is heavily involved in this episode. *If you look closely as Fanboy and Chum Chum follow Kyle home, you can see Fanboy put his arm around Kyle. *When Fanboy says "He doesn't even realize the danger we're in" this shows that he's aware of the fact Kyle isn't so serious like him, thus breaking the fourth wall. Continuity *Second episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart ("Dollar Day"). *When Yo said "Hi, Fanboy!" the sound clip was recycled from "Prank Master". *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum were seen as babies. The first was "The Tell-Tale Toy". However, this is the first episode to feature Fanboy and Chum Chum with baby voices in a flashback when they are babies. *Second episode to feature snow ("Trading Day"). *Third time Kyle responds to Fanboy and Chum Chum with a goofy remark ("Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer"). *Second time Kyle is weak ("Chicken Pox"). *Third episode where Kyle is rarely happy ("Fangboy", "Prank Master"). *Third time Kyle bursts out at Fanboy and Chum Chum for doing something random ("Wizboy", "Cold War"). Goofs *When Kyle says "Oh, sheepshank" he seems to have a bored expression and his hands are at his sides, but in the next shot when Fanboy and Chum Chum come, Kyle is grumpy and has his arms folded. *At the start, the boys are carrying backpacks, but when they get up to the roof and in the rest of the episode, they have no backpacks on. **They might have put them down at an unseen event, or flew away in the blizzard. *Before the flashback of when Fanboy and Chum Chum first met, it is nighttime. After the flashback, it is daytime again. *When Fanboy says "Yes, it's a pack of wild burritos. I'll see if I can flush them out in the oven." Look closely at Kyle behind him and you can see that his ears are tilted. *If you look very closely at Kyle on the title card, you will see that his braces are white instead of silver. *On the background where Kyle leaves, you can see their feet almost covered in the snow, but when it zooms closely where Fanboy and Chum Chum are catching the burrito, their feet are on top of the snow. * When Kyle stands up after Chum Chum says most of the trip was foggy, the white part on the front of his hat is slanted and larger than usual but in the next shot, it returns to normal. *At the beginning the main 3 are shown walking down a street, but when Fanboy shows them the Frosty Mart they appear to have gone back down the street they were walking on. Then, when we see the Frosty Mart, the boys are suddenly in front of it and not on the street at all. *The main 3 should've got off the roof in many ways: **Having Kyle teleport them home. **Fanboy jumping off the pole he's holding on. **Kyle using his magic to levitate the rope back to the roof, so they can re-tie it. *While the main 3 are on the roof, it is covered with snow and the sky is foggy. Zoomed out, however, and in a few other scenes, the roof is plain. Perhaps it's just their imagination and the boys are pretending to be stranded. *When Kyle spits out parts of the roof his mouth doesn't move when he's spitting. *When Kyle says "I wish I had my wand" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. *Technically the main 3 did not go camping because they didn't have exactly the right equipment (tents, a fire, marshmallows, etc.) and were only on the roof for about eight minutes. *The way Fanboy and Chum Chum repeatedly hit Kyle on the roof would've hurt him. *When the camera pans back to show the rope on the ground, the main 3 are at the roof's peak, but in the next shot when Kyle says he can see it, they are on the roof's edge. *When Kyle is complaining about camping on the Frosty Mart roof at the beginning, his back left tooth passes through his upper lip while he speaks. *It's illegal for a person under the age of 18 to climb on a roof; therefor the main 3 would've got sued. *When Yo says "What'cha doin'?" the captions say "Whatcha doing". *The hats that the main 3 wear differ on the title card: first, Kyle and Fanboy's hats are a lighter color. Chum Chum's hat is taller and narrower. Fanboy's hat is more angular. Kyle's hat is larger. And Kyle's hat has lining on it while in the episode, the hat is fully rounded without lining. *After Chum Chum says "Fanboy is trained in the art of snack calls" the rightmoist part of Kyle's left eyebrow disappears for a second. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Man vs. Wild". *'Phineas and Ferb' - Yo said to Fanboy: "Hi Fanboy, what'cha doin'?" just like Isabella Garcia-Shapiro says to Phineas Flynn: "Hi Phineas, what'cha doin'?" *'South Park' - Yo said to Fanboy: "Hi Fanboy!", Just like Wendy Testaburger says to Stan Marsh: "Hi Stan!" *'Alice in Wonderland' - At the beginning, Kyle refers to Fanboy and Chum Chum as "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Doof", which is a reference to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. *'Shrek The Third' - The rock music heard during the montage of the main 3 constructing the collecter's case is similar to the music that is heard as Shrek, Donkey and Puss arrive at Worcestershire Academy. *'Toy Story ' - When Fanboy is falling off the roof on an icicle, he goes, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" the same way Woody goes in the movie. *When the main 3 start to freeze from the cold, they are starting to suffer from the desease known as Hypothermia. Hypothermia is when you stay in cold weather so long that your body temperature starts to drop. In other words, if the main 3 got cold enough, they would've died. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Dyana Liu as Yo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum Category:Kyle